United Federation of the British Isles
The United Federation of the British Isles is a federal parliamentary democracy that was formed during the late 90's when the new independent nations comprising the British Isles collectively united in a loose political and military union. The Federation was ratified 16th October 1996 by the signing of the Manchester Treaty It is comprised of the following; * Autonomous nations ** The Capital District of London ** The Kingdom of Greater England ** The Kingdom of Scotland ** The Welsh Republic ** The Free Duchy of Cornwall ** The Grand Duchy of Sussex ** The People's Republic of Yorkshire ** The Union of Eire ** The Ulster Republic * Federal Cities ** Liverpool-Merseyside ** Greater Manchester * Dependencies which joined the union at later dates: ** The Dependency of Brittany and the Channel Isles ** The Dependency of Calais * Military bases ** The Federal Military Administration of the Isle of Man ** The Federal Military Administration of the Scilly Isles Federal Constitution The Federal Constitution of the British Isles is the name given to both the document that was signed by each member state on integration into the federation, and the framework for the federation which the document outlines. The key articles are: Administration and Autonomy Each member state comes under the federal jurisdiction of the Federal Parliament based in the Capital District. This jurisdiction covers only Foreign Policy, Military Administrations and Federal Governance. The Parliament must be made up of 13 elected representatives from each of the states and dependencies, in addition to the Under-Secretary-General of each of the Federal Military Administrations and an observer from the European Union. Order is maintained in the parliament by the House Speaker, a de jure neutral member elected from and by the 143 elected members. Each nation state is free to set up its own democratic system and legislative body without the interference of the Federation, unless each other member state agrees that one state is in breach of the European Convention on Human Rights, at which point action is taken on the basis of a decision by the Federal Parliament. Two representatives from each of these regional legislatures must be appointed to the Federal Council, the 26 strong legislative body which represents the individual regions at national level. The nationalisation of public institutions, such as Greater England's National Health Service and Royal Mail is the choice of each state, and cannot be forced by any Federal authority. Only emergency regional services i.e. non-paramilitary police services, fire serviced and paramedic services are allowed unlimited cross border access when responding to an emergency call. All states must offer their uppermost support in emergency situations, regardless of any political situations. Heads of State The authority, role and form of the Head of State of any of the autonomous states is the choice of the respective State Assembly. Heads of State have no authority exceeding the borders of their respective states, and may only travel to or own property in another state with the explicit permission of the State Assembly. Law and Order The policing, fire, coastguard and paramedic services come under the authority of each state individually. Each state is also authorised in addition to these services a single paramilitary organisation if they so choose, which must be abide by the State and Federal law, and must not be discriminatory in employment or policing actions, otherwise the Federal Parliament may disband and take measures against the organisation. Federation wide policing in a state of Federal Emergency is undertaken by the Federal Guard, an armed emergency security force under the direct control of the Council, which contains within it a land, special, air and marine force. By Federal Law, the Federal Guard must be in 30 minutes range (from deployment) of any part of the Federation